Melted Heart of a Demon Lord
by moonrain12
Summary: What happens when a human girl with unusual powers from the future meets Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru xXx OC


**Introduction **

Name- Yori

Age- 17

Race- human/ summoner (explain later)Home- modern day Japan, a block from the Higerashi Shrine

Description- Raven black, wavy hair that falls to the middle of the back Ocean blue eyes normally, but change by moods (turquoise=happy, light blue=sad, black=angry). Eyes are large and round like doe-eyes, not spread far apart, but not super close together. Small forehead, small nose and ears Full lips that are a pale rose color (lips are kissable). Face structure is round and soft. Body structure is lean and athletic but you also have a girly figure (curves in the right places). Skin is a soft tan (like an ivory color).

Personality- You're shy, quiet and friendly. You are loyal, honest, and reliable to your friends. You have the tendency to put a fake mask up when you are around others that aren't close friends. You are obedient toward your elders and those who are willing to take charge in uncomfortable situations. However, you are rebellious any other time. You are a free-spirit that enjoys laughing and being a child. You enjoy life and hate to see others in pain, a healer by nature. With your friends and children, you are a fierce protector that will sacrifice your life and happiness for that of others. (Ironically, you don't like to fight).

History- Your parents died in a car accident when you were nine, and have lived on your own with the help of the Higerashi family ever since. Your mother was a wonderful woman with extraordinary powers that she passed down to you. As a child, you revealed to her that you could talk to the dead. After your parents died, you began to experiment and learned that you were able to 'summon' the dead. So you tried to summon your parents and you never were able to succeed.

Relationships- Your best friend's name is Kagome Higerashi; Kagome is the only friend you have and the only one who knows the true you. Also, beside her family, you are the only one to know what really is happening when Kagome is 'sick'.

Clothing- Beside your school uniform, you wear jeans or pants (like sweatpants, but not as thick) and t-shirts that are usually earthy tones or have cartoons printed on them. Also, out of comfort, you usually wear a large jacket or a hoodie.'

**Chapter 1: Falling into the Past**

*At Kagome's House*

"Yori, thank you so much for coming by and watching Sota for me," said Kagome's mother as she prepared Kagome's grandfather for the doctor appointment.

"No problem Mrs. Higerashi," you replied, "I had nothing exciting planned anyway, and I enjoy spending time with Sota. He's like my little brother and keeps me entertained."

The kind woman smiled and the elder man said, "Kagome should be coming home soon."

"Really!" you shriek.

"Well it has been a while, so it's about time she came home," he replied.

"Come on, Grandpa," said Mrs. Higerashi, "We don't want to be late." Sota came and hugged his mother.

"Be careful mom," he said.

"I will Sota," she replied as she kissed the top of his head. "You be good for Yori, ok?"

"Ok mom," Sota smiled and ran out of the kitchen.

Kagome's mom walked over to you and kissed your cheek. "Thank you again," she said.

"You're welcome," you replied as you watched her and the elderly man leave the house. You walk into the living room and see Sota playing a game. "Watch playing?" you ask.

"My new game." he replies as he shot a giant blob.

"Really, can I watch?"

"Sure."

*Two hours later*

"Are you hungry Sota?" you ask.

"A little bit." he replied.

"I'll go start dinner, do you have any homework," you state.

"Yeah, I'll go and do it." he replied as he turned his game off and started for his room.

"Thank you Sota," you call as you start to the kitchen.

You began to prepare dinner when you heard Sota scream. You ran into his room and saw him crying. "Sota, what's wrong!" you say as you get to his side.

"Buyo…he…jumped out of the window…and there's a dog out there…" he cried.

"It's ok Sota, Buyo will be ok. I'll go get him ok." you said soothingly. He nodded and you went outside to find the loved cat.

"Buyo," you called as rain began to fall. ~Damnit~ you thought as you heard a loud meow. "Buyo!" you called again as you ran to the shrine that held the bone-eaters well.

"Meow!" you heard Buyo say, so you opened the door and saw the creepy bone-eaters well. "Buyo!" you called and saw him rubbing himself against the edge of the well.-Damn cat- you thought as you began to descend the stairs to get him. Once at him, you picked him up. "Come on fat cat," you joke as you began to go back toward the door. However as you stepped on the step, you slipped and dropping Buyo, you fell backwards into the creepy well.

*Minutes later*

You slowly begin to open your eyes and groan out in pain. "Sota?" you called out. -Damnit- "Sota? Are you there?" No answer. "Damnit." you curse as you slowly rolled over and lifted yourself up.

"Inuyasha, I'll be back in a day or two. I need to get supplies," you hear. -Kagome? - you thought out. -I thought she was in the feudal era.-

"Woman! We have to find the jewel shards before Naraku" you hear a male reply.

"Hello! Kagome? Is that you?" you call out, hoping it was your best friend.

"Yori?" you hear the woman say, and then at the top of the well, you see your cheerful best friend. "Yori! What on earth are you doing here?" she shrieked excitedly.

"Well ya know, I was babysitting your brother and then that stupid fat cat of yours jumped out of the window and of course, Yori to the rescue." you huffed as she helped you out of the well.

"Buyo?" Kagome asked as you looked around.

"No, your other cat." you said sarcastically.

"Oh…" laughed Kagome.

You took in the view of a small grassy field and trees that surrounded the creepy well. Then your eyes rested on a silver-haired, golden-eyed male dressed in a red kimono with little, cute dog ears. -Dog ears?!-

"…dog ears? Real dog ears?" you say.

"Yeah… umm… Yori, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my best friend Yori." Kagome says introducing the two of you.

"Umm…Kag, where am I and are they real?" you say shocked.

"YES they are, no you can't touch them and your in the feudal Japan", Inuyasha huffed.

"Huh?!" you shriek.

"You're in Feudal Japan." Kagome answered.

"Okay, I'm officially crazy." you mutter.

"No you're not." Kagome said calmly.

"Kagome…People don't have dog ears." you gasp out.

"I DO!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yori, come on, I'll explain it all to you more in depth now. Let's go into the village." Kagome says.

"Idiot," Inuyasha muttered.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said and Inuyasha fell face first on the ground. You busted out laughing as you followed your best friend to the closest village.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Inu-Gang**

As you walked into the village, you felt eyes burn in the back of your head. "It's not nice to stare," you state as Inuyasha "humph" behind you. Kagome laughed as an elderly woman with an eye patch walked to Kagome followed by a monk, a girl with a large boomerang, a cute little boy with a fluffy tail…fluffy tail?!, and a small cat with two tails. –Alright, first dog-ears on a guy, now a fluffy tail on a boy and a cat with two tails…Great, where's the men in the white jackets? I've gone crazy- you thought to yourself as you see Kagome smiling and greeting them like she's seen it before or you were just imagining it. –She would have told me about weird stuff…wouldn't she? - you asked yourself.

"Ah…Kagome, I thought ye was going back to ye world for supplies" said the elderly woman.

"Well I was…that is until I found my best friend Yori at the bottom of the well and figured that she should meet you and get caught up on everything." Kagome replied as the monk approached you.

"My fair maiden, will you do the honor of bearing my children?" he asked innocently clasping your hands.

-WHAT?!- your mind screamed at you. "Umm…Kagome?"

"Oh…right," Kagome laughed, "this is Miroku, the lecherous monk who has the curse I told you about. Sango, the girl I told you about is over there with Shippo, the little boy, and Kirara, the cat. You've met Inuyasha and the priestess is Lady Kaede. Everyone, this is my sister that was separated from birth, Yori" Kagome said giggling.

"So you're sisters?" Shippo asked.

"Not by blood, though everyone says we are because we are so close," Kagome replied.

"So you're the monk who has a hole in his hand huh?" you ask.

"Unfortunately," Miroku replies.

"Well, for your question, I certainly will," you reply grinning at Kagome, who was silently laughing while everyone gave you a shocked expression.

"Really?!" he says surprised.

"Sure," you nod as you saw Sango's sad expression. "When hell freezes over, pigs sprout wings and fly, and men turn into large dogs, in which they are."

Everyone, but Miroku, erupted into laughter, until Kagome placed her hand on your shoulder and said, "Sweet, innocent Yori, Inuyasha's brother can turn into a large dog."

"Wha…Huh?!" you shriek.

"Well he's a demon," Inuyasha said, "a dog demon…a bastard too."

"Demon's don't exist…well not really, I mean there are evil, demonic spirits, but no demons," you scoff.

"Yori, remember the story I told you about Naraku and the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, the fact that Naraku is the bad guy that is trying to get the sacred jewel, which you shattered, to rule the world. You travel with a monk who is cursed, a little kid who lost his dad to bad guys, a slayer chick who lost her family and her cat, and the infamous Inuyasha," you nod.

"Well that wasn't all…that was the short-hand version," Kagome said. "The truth is that Naraku is a half-demon and is trying to gain power. Also the feudal era is full of demons and fiends."

"So…a lot of bad guys with power," you smile.

"Well kind of, but some of the demons aren't bad guys, they can be good guys," Kagome said.

"Sure, Kag. Demons good guys?" you shake your head.

"Really, not all demons are bad," Shippo said over Sango's shoulder.

"Right, the only the trinity is bad," you say sarcastically.

"Shippo's a demon and so is Kirara, and they're good guys. Plus there's Myoga and Totosai," Kagome said.

"Oh…ok. So that explains the tails," you said thoughtfully, "so what's wrong with Inuyasha's ears? Is he a demon too or is it some kind of weird mutation?"

"WHY YOU!!" Inuyasha yells and charges at you.

"Sit boy," Kagome says, causing Inuyasha to fall again. "He's a half-demon. He too is good below the surface." Kagome replied to you.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that…" you say to Inuyasha, who snorts on the ground. "I really am sorry. It's not everyday that you hear about demons or see someone with cute dog ears on top of their head," you say shyly, as Inuyasha jumps up and turns away from you, "whatever" he huffed.

"Well… I'm going to go and get some supplies. Yori, if you like you could come with me, or you could stay here and travel with us. You would be a good asset and it'll give you a good adventure that you're lacking," Kagome smiled awkwardly.

"Uh…ok," you reply, "I'll travel with you, but I want to see if I can go home first, so that I won't feel I'm stuck here."

"Sure," Kagome confirms as you and the group start heading for the well. Once you arrive at the well, Kagome says, "Yori, you can go first, so that way, if it doesn't succeed, then I will be able to get your stuff."

"Ok," you say as you jump in the well. A blue light swirls around you. When your feet hit the ground, you look up and see the light blue, cloudy sky. Then you see the groups' eager faces. "Nope, I guess you're stuck with me," you laugh as you climb out.

"Don't worry Yori; I'll get you some of your stuff from your house. You want anything in particular?" Kagome says as she climbs over the well's edge.

"Sure," you reply. "My sketch book and pencils, bow and arrow with the daggers, they're in a bag on the back porch, and my book with my journal. Oh, and Kagome, can you leave your bow here, I want to practice."

"Sure," she said as she threw you her bow and arrows, "I'll be back tomorrow." And she was gone.

"You have a bow? Do you know how to shoot a bow?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Yes," you said as you took aim by Inuyasha's head and fired, barely missing Inuyasha's head by a centimeter to pin a falling leaf to the large oak tree behind him.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Impressive," Sango and Miroku responded.

"You damn human, are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha shrieked.

"For one you damn half-breed, I wasn't, even though for you're stupidity, I think it wouldn't be to bad of an idea, but then again, I don't want to hear Kagome nag about how I killed her lover boy," you smirk.

"You damn…" Inuyasha started. "lover boy?"

"If you don't see it, you're blind," you laugh. "Kagome may kill me for saying it, but she loves you dearly and she hates Kikyou because you love her…why I don't know, after all she did pin you to a tree." You turn to walk away when you hear Inuyasha take in a swift breath. "I guess she was right, not all demons are bad. Some are just stupid, or it's the human in you."

You start heading toward the village in front of the group when you feel something on your shoulder. You look and see Shippo. "You don't like humans?" he asks.

"In a way, even though I am, I find humans aggravating pathetic creatures who are blind to what's beyond their world. That's why I took a fancy to studying demons." You reply, shocking the group.

*Later that Night*

You are sitting outside, watching the moon and stars when you hear someone approach you. You look and see Inuyasha.

"So, you hate being human?"

"You hate being a half-breed?"

"I used to, but someone has changed that."

"Do you have feelings for Kagome?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Your expressions, the way you hold yourself around her. You think she doesn't notice you and your feelings. Though I believe you don't know what you feel yourself. Do you?"

"You don't even know."

"You don't. You have feelings for Kikyo because that was your first love, as a half-breed, I take you didn't have many friends and you lost your ability to show your emotions properly, and especially since you were betrayed by the only one you really trusted, its natural to hold guard. But to still love the past, it's only going to push away your future." You state thoughtfully. "It's hard, but not impossible."

"How much do you know about me?" Inuyasha exclaims quietly.

"Not much, just about Kikyo. Everything else, if it's true, I got from observing." You smile quietly.

"So what about you," Inuyasha asks.

"What about me?"

"Your family or something."

"My family is Kagome. Other than that…it's nothing."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair…goodnight Inuyasha." You get up and go inside the hut and go to sleep.

*The next morning*

"Hey everyone, I'm back," you hear outside the hut. –Kagome- you think to yourself as you glance at Inuyasha who is staring at you. You get up and greet your best friend with the rest of the group. "Here's what your clothes, personal stuff, and the stuff you asked for," she said handing you a large black bag and a small, dark hunter green bag.

"Thank you," you say as you accept the bags with ease despite their heavy weight.

"Sota says he's sorry about not getting Buyo."

"It's fine, he needed to do his homework."

"Let's go," Inuyasha snorted as he pushed past you and the group. Kagome nodded and began to follow him, closely beside him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked you quietly.

"Well last night, we had an interesting conversation that I believe struck a cord in him," you replied as you see Shippo jump on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, did you bring any candy," he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied with fake cheeriness as she pulled a lollipop out her bag.

Inuyasha stopped and called out, "Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha," she replied coming to a halt. He walked over and placed himself in between you and Kagome.

"Yori was right," he mumbled as bent his head down and kissed Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gasped out as you smirked. Kagome's cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he broke the kiss and started to move again.

"Yori, what did you tell him?" Kagome asked almost breathlessly.

"Just that living in the past will push your future away," you shrug as you started to follow Inuyasha. When you caught up to him, he glanced at you and smiled. You smiled back, but it soon faded when Inuyasha snarled and pushed you back to draw his sword.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard," Kagome called out.

"Oh course," Inuyasha smirked as a tri-horned creature with crimson eyes and blood-stained pointed teeth and tri-clawed hands.

"Oh no…a trinity demon," you mutter as you turn to run…

**Chapter 3: On the search…alone**

"Yori!" Kagome yelled after you. You brushed through twigs and briars, scratching and tearing at your skin. You stopped at a small clearing a small distance away and brought out the small, black book that you asked Kagome to get out of your small bag.

You flipped the book open to a book marked page and skimmed through it. "Trinity feeds off of the power from other demons… only one of light can destroy it." You whispered as you closed the book and ran back to the group.

You see Inuyasha attacking the demon with his giant fang-like sword. "Inuyasha! Stop!" you yell.

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha shouts back at you. As he unleashed his wind scar.

"You damn idiot! Your demonic power is fuelling his…" you shout.

"Yori, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"The Trinity…" you reply.

"Strongest of demons for they absorb the energy from other demons. I thought they were only legend," Miroku explains.

"So how are we going to destroy him?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha flies through the air and hits the tree.

"You have to shoot him Kagome. Only you can. We then have to run or we will become possessed." You say as you shove her bow in her hands.

"Right," she said as she took aim and fired.

"RUN!" you yell as you began to run. The demon yelled in agony as you heard the group following behind you. The stench of rotting flesh and evil permutated the air, gagging you.

Blindly you pushed through the branches, bushes, and briars that littered the forest. When you got near a clearing, you heard a child crying and the sound of a waterfall. You walk into the clearing and see a large lake with a towering waterfall and beautiful white flowers surrounding the lake, giving off a serene atmosphere. On the edge of the lake, you saw a small girl with an orange and yellow kimono.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Little Rin**

You hear her sniffle and walk up to her. "Hi there," you say gently. Her head jerks up and her tear-stained face turns to face you.

"Hi," she murmurs.

"My name is Yori, what's yours?" you ask while you take a sit next to her.

"Rin," replies the little girl.

"Rin…that's a pretty name for a pretty little girl." You smile at her and see her smile goofily. "So why are you crying?"

"I got lost. Lord Sesshoumaru said I could go pick flowers with Master Jaken, but I went a little too far and now I can't find them." She cries.

"Well Rin, I'll help you find them. I lost my group too, so we find your group, and then I'll find mine." You say, brightening her mood.

"Really!" Rin shrieks as she jumps up and hugs you.

You hug her back and say, "No problem, I mean, I can't leave you here alone with all the demons around. Damn Kagome, had to spark their interest."

"Who's Kagome?"

"She's my best friend and the one who technically brought me here." You reply.

"Oh…" Rin says.

"Let's get going before it gets too dark. Do you know the general direction they're in?"

"Yep, they're somewhere that way," she says pointing toward her right, "but I think I keep walking in circles…"

"It's ok, just stick close ok, I don't want you to get hurt or lost." You say as you take her hand. The bushes in front of you start rattling. "Oh great," you murmur as you pull Rin behind you.

"Miss Yori…what is that?" Rin asks frightfully.

"I think it's a small demon. We can manage it…" you say confident as you think –yeah right, manage…well I can't let Rin get hurt…so we will-.

Out of the bushes comes a large centipede demon with a long body and multiple legs. The head was pinchers, aimed at you. "Uh-oh," you whisper as you take your bow out.

**Chapter 5: Attack of a demon and meeting Rin's group**

The demon comes flying toward you. "Shit," you say as you try to aim your arrow. You finally manage to get a good shot and fire; the arrow hits dead center of the pinchers. It cried out in pain as he managed to get close to you and tear at your arm.

"Damnit," you yell out in pain as you unsheathe your daggers and start cutting.

Then another demon came, this time it was a large scorpion. "Rin, run," you call out to her. "Hide!" The scorpion started to spit poison out at you and you quickly dodge.

-Damn, I can't get near- you think as you aim your arrow and barely miss the toxic venom coming from his mouth. You turn and see Rin's frightened face as it spat again, this time hitting you. You scream out in burning pain. "Don't worry Rin, he won't get you…not while I'm around," you call out to her. You turn around and start running toward the demon with your daggers in your hands. You jump on his back and stab him, but the daggers didn't go in deep enough and he threw you off his back and spit out poison again, this time hitting you dead square around your stomach. You fall and see the demon moving quickly toward Rin.

"I'm not done with you yet," you call to him and fire your arrow. The scorpion came back at you and clasped you in his pinchers. You scream out in pain as he dropped you. Landing on your back, you see his stinger tail quickly coming down on you. Your vision starts to go black as you see a silver streak move in front of you. "Inu…yasha," you stammer out as you become unconscious.

*Rin's Point of View*

You see Yori fighting off the demon. "Don't worry Rin, he won't get you…not while I'm around" you hear her say as the venom hits her.

"No!" you whisper as you see her jump on his back and stab him, but she got thrown off and the demon started heading for you.

"I'm not done with you yet," Yori yells as she fired her bow and the demon caught her in her pincers.

"Rin, I thought I told you to stay with Jaken," you hear behind you. You turn and see Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" you shriek, "I wandered away by accident…I didn't mean…" you started but he disappeared.

You turn to see Yori and see Sesshoumaru attack the demon and slaughter it. He then looked at Yori's fallen figure hatefully.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…please help Yori. She's my friend and she said she would help me find you and Master Jaken," you plead.

"Rin…"he says as you hear Yori struggling to wake up.

"Leave Rin alone you worthless demon, come get me, not her." She tries to yell. Her eyes closed in pain. You see Sesshoumaru gently pick her up and carry her toward the camp. You follow shortly behind them and see Jaken.

"Master Jaken!" you cry happily as you run toward him and hug him.

"Ah! Pathetic human, get off," he says but hugs you back. "Lord Sesshoumaru, who is that retched human?"

"She risked her life to save Rin, still was willing to fight even though she's near death…go get some water. Rin, help Jaken." Sesshoumaru replies.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You look at the fallen figure of a slender woman. She looked like she wouldn't be the type to fight, but you could tell she was fiercely protective.

"Inu…yasha" her words echoed through your head. –Damn wench, compare me to that mutt- you thought –she must know him…another damn weak human in weird clothing-.

You see Jaken coming back with Rin. Jaken carried two large buckets of water and Rin carried fish. Jaken set the water near her and looked at you waiting for commands. "Take Rin in the small field, don't lose her Jaken, or I will have your head" you snarl. You watch them leave and look at the unconscious figure.

You sigh as you strip her weird clothing off and see her lean, curvy frame brutally mutilated. –Very beautiful- you think to yourself, but then shook it off by saying, "weak human." You bathe each wound carefully and wrap them up. You then took off your top and covered her up.

You stood up and went and got Jaken and Rin.

*Days later-Yori's Point of View*

You begin to open your eyes, and moan out in pain. "Stay away from her," you groan out as you tried to get up.

"Miss Yori!" you hear Rin shriek out, "you shouldn't get up."

"The demon…"

"He's dead," you hear a cold, emotionless voice say. "Rin, what did I tell you? Let her sleep."

"Dead? But…"

"Yes, I killed him." The voice said again.

You opened your eyes and take in your surroundings. You see Rin starring worriedly at you and a small toad demon next to her. Then you turn toward the cold voice and see a man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and strange markings on his face. He lacked a shirt and you stared at his muscular chest. "What do you want of us?" you say worriedly trying to get to Rin, but it pained you to move. You pushed the pain aside and managed to get to Rin. You gathered her in your arms and felt warm blood trickle down your flat stomach. "let us go."

"Excuse me?" the cold voice said.

"Let us go…well at least the little girl, I promised her to find her friends…" you stammer and Rin giggled.

"Miss Yori, this is Master Jaken," she said pointing to the small toad demon, "and that is Lord Sesshoumaru," pointing to the man.

"Oh…now I feel foolish…" you mutter, your cheeks heating up to a pale pink.

"You ungrateful human," Jaken said, shaking a staff with two heads.

"I apologize, I'm new to this area and don't know anything…I just learned demons weren't just fairy tale bad guys…" you explain.

"Figured that, you never go up against a scorpion demon with two medium daggers and a bow." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Ummm…do you think you can help me find the group I was traveling with? We were attacked by a trinity and had to run before we were possessed and I kinda got separated," you ask.

"Miss Yori, are you really wanting to leave," Rin says, tears starting to form in her eyes.

You sigh and say, "it's not that I want to leave…"

"Then stay. You can take care of Rin… make sure she doesn't get lost or hurt." Sesshoumaru says standing up.

"Are you sure," you ask.

"Don't question Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shrieks.

"Jaken!"

"Yes milord."

"Leave the girl alone…"

"Yori…my name is Yori…just Yori" you say looking at Rin.

"Yes, I'm sure…something is different about you and I am determined to find out what it is."

**Chapter 6: New Job**

It has been three days since you woke up from your encounter with the two demons that nearly took your life. You had learned that you were out for four days. Also you learned how Rin came to travel with Sesshoumaru and Jaken. You started to develop a strong admiration at Jaken's loyalty with Sesshoumaru and respected him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has been gone awhile, I wonder where he went" Rin said mainly to herself. You looked down and blushed, you still had his top on, and he never said a word about it.

"I don't know Rin," you say as she cuddles up to you and you begin to braid her hair. The two of you became best of friends and you were smiling at the peace she brought in you.

"Master Jaken!" Rin shrieks as you see the small toad carrying fish.

You stand and walk over to him slowly (remember you're still injured). "Jaken, please let me help you," you say as you start taking some of the fish from him. He huffed and then thanked you.

You hear a twig snap and turn quickly to see the intruder. "Human…why don't you listen. You opened them again." Sesshoumaru says as he steps out, carrying a small bundle in his arms.

"Well…DEMON…if you didn't sneak around, then I may listen," you smirk.

"Don't talk to Lord Sesshoumaru like that!" Jaken screeched at you. "Retched human."

"Well…I go by Yori, not by human…just Yori," you glance down at Rin. "If you show me respect, then I will show you respect."

"Well…Yori," Sesshoumaru stated, forcing your name from him tongue, "there is a hot spring just beyond those trees, go wash up and dress in this…I want my top back."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," you grin as he handed you the small bundle. You turn to leave and stick your tongue out at Jaken.

You arrive at a small hot spring that is covered by trees. You place the small package down next to a large rock and gently strip Sesshoumaru's top off. You shudder in pain as you look at the blood-stained bandages. You go to set the top down and see that the top had blood on it, so you take it over to the spring and begin to try and get the blood out. Once you finally succeeded, you placed it on the rock to dry and took the bandages off. Then you slid into the water, blind to the fact that someone was watching you.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You watched Yori make her way to the spring and looked at Jaken. You shook your head and followed Yori. –Disrespectful human…- you thought as you see her strip off your top and notice blood on it. –Disgusting- you thought as you see her try to clean it. Then you watch her slowly strip out of the bandages and unconsciously shudder in pain. You see the deep gashes made by the scorpion's pinchers on her sides and stare at wonder as she stepped in the pool. You then hear her humming a soft tune that caught your attention and you slowly drifted to sleep.

*Yori's Point of View*

You get out of the pool after washing up and open the small bundle. You gasp out at the beautiful, silk kimono that lay inside. It was a soft, pastel green, with baby blue flowers scattered around the sleeves and an ocean blue tie. "I can't wear this." you say to yourself as you hear deep breathing. "Who's there!" you shouted out and see silver hair. Sesshoumaru appeared and said, "What the hell are you yelling at?"

"How long have you been there?" you cry trying to hide your naked body.

"It's useless you know…" Sesshoumaru murmurs as he starts to walk toward you.

"What's useless? How long have you been watching me?"

"Covering up, it's not like I didn't see you when I bandaged your wounds and I was asleep when you yelled."

"Oh…" you say as your cheeks turned to a soft rosy pink. Sesshoumaru pulled the kimono away and put fresh bandages on your wounds.

Once he finished he turned to walk away. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." You whisper, knowing he could hear you.

*Two weeks later*

You noticed that Sesshoumaru left a lot and had frequently asked Jaken if he knew where Sesshoumaru went. "Yori, you're hopeless…give up already," Jaken says as he watches you pace back and forth.

"Shut up Jaken," you hiss.

"Miss Yori, do you like Sesshoumaru?" Rin asks quietly.

"Umm…."

"Human, will you stop?!" Jaken shrieks crazily.

"Jaken, I can't sit still…"you say apologetically to your new demon friend. (You and Jaken has become good friends and he only calls you human when you are driving him crazy; you call him demon imp when he drives you crazy) "He's been gone longer than usual. You don't think he's hurt do you? Should we go look for him?"

"No! He told us to stay here." Jaken replied. A twig snapped and you turned and saw…

**Chapter 7: Do I…love him?**

Sesshoumaru walks out and you run up to him, tears in your eyes and hug him. "What are you doing human?" he asks coldly.

"I…I'm sorry…I was worried that something happened…I'm glad it didn't," you stammer in his armored chest, turning a soft rose. You felt a strong arm wrap around your waist and his chin on your head.

"You shouldn't worry, you drive Jaken crazy," he whispers in your ear.

"I can't help it…I…" you mumble.

"You what?" he whispers.

You pull away and mutter, "nothing…it's nothing."

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You walk out and see Yori pacing back and forth; you can't help but smile at the waves of anxiety that is coming off of her. She sees you and runs toward you, tears in her eyes and throws her arms around you. Your heart stops as you take in her flowery scent. "What are you doing human," you ask coldly, trying not show your emotions.

"I…I'm sorry…I was worried that something happened…I'm glad it didn't," she stammers in your armor. The breath slammed out of your lungs as you think –worry? She was worried…about me? - You wrap your arm around her and hold her to the warmth of your body and breathe her scent in. "You shouldn't worry, you drive Jaken crazy" you whisper lazily in her ear.

"I can't help it…I…"she mumbles.

"You what?" you ask, your heart pounding painfully in your chest.

She pulls away and mutters, "nothing…it's nothing." Your heart sank…

*Yori's Point of View*

You see Sesshoumaru move away from you and the group to sit down behind a tree. –you what? - his words echoed through your head sadly. –Sesshoumaru…I…I think I love you…- you scream silently at him. Evil laughter hits your ears from behind the bushes. Sesshoumaru stiffens and stands up. "Naraku!" he hisses venomly.

"The great Lord Sesshoumaru, look at what you have you there? A pretty little summoner." You hear as a man in a baboon pelt appears.

"How…how do you know!?" you shriek.

"Ahh… just like your mother." He says evilly.

"How do you know my mother?!" you yell, slowly trying to move past Sesshoumaru.

"Yori, stay back," Sesshoumaru whispers.

"Yori," Naraku says, "a beautiful name…a beautiful girl. I think I might take you…" Naraku charges at you.

"You won't take her!" Sesshoumaru shouts as he forms a whip of light attacking Naraku.

You feel arms wrap around you and see Naraku's red eyes peering at you. "Sesshoumaru!" you scream as he jumps in the air holding you.

In the air, you slowly lose consciousness.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"Yori!" you scream out. It becomes hard to breathe and your heart pounding painfully in your chest as you watch Yori being carried off by the vile half-demon. You take off, leaving Rin and Jaken behind you. –Stay safe love- you think to yourself –…love? Do I love her? I've got to save her-

**Chapter 8: Naraku (Mature**)

You slowly begin to stir when you hear a man say, "you're finally waking."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" you say as you throw yourself up and look into the crimson eyes of the one that Sesshoumaru called Naraku.

"Ahh…sweet Yori, beautiful Yori, who and what do you think? The dog demon fell for a mere mortal, yet not."

"You're Naraku…the bad guy that Kagome told me about…"

"Good job…you answered one of your questions, now what about the next one?"

"I don't know…you want the Shikon jewel, which I don't have, so why me?"

"You are going to be the death of Sesshoumaru."

"NO!" you shout as you throw yourself at him. He catches you and throws you into the wall.

"Yes you are. He will come for you, just wait, and when he does, he won't be able to escape me."

"He's a great demon! He won't be defeated by the likes of you!" you shout. Naraku gains up on you. You can feel the warmth of his breath and smell the stench of evil.

"We'll see how great he is when I have my way with you." He smirks and turns to leave, "yet taking your innocence will have to wait for I want him to watch." He leaves you in the dark, cold room alone. You hear a lock turn on the door, signaling that you were trapped.

"Please my love, don't come." You whisper out.

*Two days later*

Naraku walks in and smiles. "What do you want?" you hissed out.

"Kaugra told me you wouldn't eat. So I decided to make you eat. Plus Kanna gave me great news. Your demon lord is coming to rescue you…" he smiled evilly as he advanced toward you. You tried to dodge him but he was quicker and threw you onto the floor. "I think I'll have my fun with you…" he smirks as his mouth crushed upon yours. You tried to move away as Naraku's tongue forced entrance in your mouth. Your teeth bite his tongue. "You bitch," he says as his strong hands pound into your round face. You struggle to get away, but fail to do so. He rips your beautiful pink and red kimono off and looks at your body lustfully.

"Stop!" you cry out. "Please." He starts to touch your body roughly.

"Your skin is so soft…" he says as he brings his head down to your neck. "Such a fresh scent too…" He begins to kiss and nip your neck.

"Please…stop" you sob as his hands jerk your legs apart.

"Beg for me," Naraku smirks

"Stop!" you scream as he enters two fingers into you.

"I don't think so," he says as he removes his fingers and clothes to stand in front of you.

"Please!" you cry out fearfully. You scream out in pain as he begins to surge into you roughly.

You begin to hear crashes as you continue to plead for Naraku to stop. Naraku moans out in pleasure just as one of the walls of the room collapses. You hear Naraku climax and come inside of you as you see Sesshoumaru's red eyes. "Sesshoumaru," you whimper as Naraku slides out of you.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You smell Yori and know where she is. You start to follow her scent. "We've been waiting for you Sesshoumaru," you hear Kaugra say.

"Back down Kaugra," you snarled.

"Naraku enjoys Yori's company," Kaugra snickers.

"You try my patience," you snarl as you draw Tokijin, and Kaugra vanishes; you continue to crash through the palace.

"Please!" you hear Yori scream out in pain. Your vision becomes a red haze as you crash into the room Yori's scent was the strongest. You pick up the smell of blood and see Yori's tear-stricken face with her ocean pools wide with pain and terror and Naraku brutally raping her. "Sesshoumaru," she whimpers and causing your blood to surge hotly through your veins. You see Naraku pull out of her and smirk.

"Nice for you to join us," he laughs as he pulls his clothes back on. "too bad you won't be here for long." You growl venomously as Naraku charged at you.

"DIE!" you shout as you draw Tokijin and slam it into Naraku's body. He begins to laugh as the room filled with miasma and he escapes. When the miasma cleared, you saw Yori huddled in the corner trying to cover herself in the remains of the silk kimono you gave her. "Yori," you say softly as you reached for her, but she shrunk back.

*Yori's Point of View*

"Yori," you hear Sesshoumaru say quietly as though he didn't want to scare you. He reaches out toward you and you shrink back to the wall. "It's ok little human, you know I won't hurt you," he says as you let him take you in the warm shelter of his body. You gently touch his shoulder that held the remaining part of his arm that Inuyasha had cut off.

"Sesshoumaru," you mutter as he tenses up and yells out in pain.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You bring Yori into your body and hold on to her as your heart slowly begins to break. You feel her touch what was left of your arm that your stupid, half-breed brother cut off. "Sesshoumaru" Yori mutters as the remainder of the arm begins to stretch and burn, causing you to scream out in pain, knowing no one was around. "It'll be over soon." she whispers as she holds on to you.

Minutes later, you move your shoulder, realizing you had your arm and hand back. -Impossible- you think as you wrap both arms around Yori and take to the skies.

*Yori's Point of View*

You feel Sesshoumaru's arms wrap around you causing you to tense as he takes you back to Rin and Jaken.

**Chapter 9: Broken Spirit**

When you and Sesshoumaru arrive at the clearing where Jaken and Rin are, you hear the sound of a waterfall. Sesshoumaru lets go of you and slowly steps back. Rin and Jaken run toward you to greet you. You brush past them and grab your black bag from Ah-Un's back and leave the camp, heading for the falls.

"Yori!" Rin cries out.

"Rin," you hear Sesshoumaru say sternly.

You soon reach the waterfall and serene lake and don't bother to take in the beautiful scenery around you. You strip off what was left of your beautiful kimono and threw it to the ground. You brought matches from the black bag and lit the silken fabric. You then take your shampoo, soap, and a small knife out of the bag and slipped into the pool. You began scrubbing yourself; realizing that you no matter what you did, you couldn't get the stench and feel of Naraku off of you, you took the small knife and sliced it through your silky hair and let the fallen pieces fall around you. You began to cry out as you got out and ran the blade across your small wrist.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You smell the scent of smoke and decided to follow it, leading you to the small lake. You watched Yori light the beautiful kimono afire and watch as she scrubbed herself over and over again. You then watched as she cut through her beautiful raven-black hair and your heart stopped. You see her begin to cry out, and the breath from your lungs was squeezed out causing it to be hard to breathe. "Yori…" you whisper as she gets out of the lake and rake the thin blade across her wrist. The smell of blood called to you. You watched her dress in her weird clothes from her time as vile rose in the back of your throat. -I can't take it- you thought as you watched her begin to cry. You purposely made a noise, in order not to startle her, but she didn't budge. "You need to be more alert." you say quietly.

"Why?" she asks sounding defeated; your breath slammed out of your lungs.

"You could be attacked," you state trying to breathe as you step closer to you.

"So…what's the worse that can happen?" she cried out.

-You can die…Yori- your mind screamed. "Yori" you whisper sadly as you pull into the warmth of your body. She tensed and began to cry. You pick Yori up and carry her over to the rock that stood by the lake. You sat bringing her to your lap.

"I'll never be clean," Yori stated and began to cry into your chest. Her tears began to tear you apart inside. -Yori…I love you…and I promise you, Naraku will never touch you again- you vow to her in your mind.

Minutes later, you noticed that she drifted to sleep still clinging to your top with a tight grip. You stand up, cradling her, and walk to the camp.

You look at your faithful dragon holding a sleeping Rin and Jaken. You woke Jaken up and said, "Jaken, we're going to the palace."

"Yes… Milord," Jaken replied as he gets Ah-Un in the air. You take a few long steps before you launch yourself and head to your home.

**Chapter 10: Waking to the past**

Sunlight warmed your round, bruised face; you snuggle deep into the pillow -Pillow? - you open your eyes and gasp at your surroundings. You were in a room with soft blue walls (like this) and large windows that lined the wall in front of you, leading to a balcony covered sheer, white curtains. On the opposite wall from the large bed you were in was a dark mahogany oak armoire and a door. The bed you were was a four-post bed made of dark mahogany oak posts and the bed itself was large and soft. The sheets that covered the bed and two of the four pillows were light green (if you can see this, it's like this), the comforter and the other two pillows were a dark ocean blue (like this color). "Where am I?" you ask yourself as a young, timid-looking girl comes in hurriedly with her eyes down and carrying a beautiful lavender kimono with white cherry blossoms and a periwinkle sash. "Excuse me…" you say softly, trying to get her attention. Her chocolate brown eyes look at you with fear.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to wake you…please don't tell him…" she stammered, her voice filled with fear.

"Oh…no, you didn't wake me," you say numbly, "may you tell me where I am?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's castle" she replies and hurries out the room.

"Oh…" you say as you noticed a small door next to the oak armoire. You get up and walk over to the door (you're still dressed in the clothes that you put on at the lake; its just black pants with two white stripes going down the side of both legs and a large gray jacket that has HIGERASHI written on the back by the hood in white. (it was originally Kagome's but you stole it =])). You open the door and gasp at the beautiful bathroom. The bathroom had a spring-like tub (a tub that is always filled with warm water) and a sitting area made of turquoise (like this) tiles beside the tub and a small toilet-like area.

"I hope you like it," you hear from behind you; you turn to see Sesshoumaru without his armor and swords.

"Very much," you mutter as you avert your eyes to the floor.

"Well that's good. Ai told me that you were awake; I wanted to see for myself. I was actually scared you weren't going to wake up," Sesshoumaru said as he put two fingers under your chin and lifted your head up to face him, to reveal your ocean blue eyes a light baby blue color.

"Your clothes are in the armoire," he said as you noticed he took in a swift breath.

"Thank you," you mumble as you try to look away.

"Yori…look at me," Sesshoumaru says to you, causing you to look at him, "I…" he started but was interrupted by Rin running in and hugging you. You watch Sesshoumaru move silently out of your room.

"Yori! You're awake!" Rin shrieked happily. You hug her back and she says, "I want to show you the pretty gardens…you'll love them."

"Oh…ok," you say, forcing a smile and letting Rin drag you outside to the gardens.

You gasped when you saw the beautiful flowers that ranged from daisies and roses to sweet pea and lavender. The sweet aroma made you forget everything…at least for a little while.

*That Night*

You're sitting in the bathroom crying as you draw out the small knife and look at you scarred wrist.

^Flashback^

You're sitting in your parents' room like every night. "They're gone," you sobbed as you slice the thin dagger blade into your wrists, cutting the pain out…like every night since they died.

"Yori?" you hear and see a thirteen year old Kagome. "Yori! You're bleeding!" She runs over to you and tries to stop the bleeding.

You shove away from her, "it doesn't matter…nothing matters."

"Listen to yourself! Yori, you can't keep doing this! Think of your future, do you think your mom and dad would want this?" Kagome cried at you, tears falling to the floor.

"No."

"Let me help you." she asks as you give her your arm and let her bandage it up. "Please don't do it again…."

^End of Flashback^

"YORI!" you hear Rin scream at the door of your bathroom. You glance at her terrified face as she runs to you and clasps your bleeding arm.

"Rin…leave me," you say coldly.

"No!" she cried out.

"Yes!" you shout as you shove her. She runs out of the room but soon Sesshoumaru comes in.

"What do you want?" you hiss.

"Yori…" he replied coldly.

"I give up…" you murmur as your tear filled eyes met his emotionless amber ones. Something flashed through them as you locked stares.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin cried as she ran into your room.

"What is it Rin?" you ask.

"Yori…" she sobbed as she fell to the floor crying. Your heart stopped as you gathered the small child in your arms and asked, "What about Yori?"

"She hurt herself…then she told me to leave her alone…she was bleeding…I just wanted to help and she pushed me away," Rin sobbed into your shoulder.

"Stay here; I'll go talk to her."

You left your room and went to Yori's room and found her in her bathroom, a small pool of blood gathered around her feet. "What do you want?" she hissed. -Yori…what did you do? WHY?!-

"Yori…" you reply coldly but she interrupts you as her pain and tear-filled eyes met yours. The breath slammed out of your lungs.

"I give up…" she murmurs softly. -NO! DON'T DO THIS- you scream at her as your emotions flee through your eyes. You step to her and grab a-hold of her and feel her tense.

"You need to stop…live for us…for Rin, Jaken…and me…" you whisper in her ear as you feel her relax.

"I can't…" she cries.

"Come on little human, lets get you to bed," you say as you carry her to the soft bed and tuck her in. You lay beside her and hold her until she goes to sleep.

*Morning-Yori's Point of View*

You wake to find Sesshoumaru gone and Rin sitting next to you, watching you. You look at your wrist and see it was bandaged. "Rin," you say softly, as you see her stiffen. "Did I hurt you last night?"

"No," she lied.

"I'm sorry little one," you say as you bring her into your arms. "A lot has happen the past couple of days…I slipped back to the way when my parents died, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…" she murmured sleepily.

"Sweetheart, do you know where Sesshoumaru is?" you ask

"Uh-huh," she replied. "He left early this morning…he told me to tell you not to worry and be good."

"Not worry…" you laugh as you hug on to the small girl you were starting to love as a daughter.

**Chapter 11: Who's Here?!**

You are sitting watching Rin play in the gardens. It has been two days since Sesshoumaru had left and you continue to wander if he will ever come back. You sigh sadly as Rin turns toward you, "Yori… what's wrong?" she asks, noticing your eyes had turned a medium blue (between normal and sad).

"Nothing sweetie, just thinking," you reply with a fake smile.

"You and Jaken are the same. You both can sigh all happiness away," she smiles and sees Jaken. "Master Jaken!" she shrieks happily and runs to him, begging that he play with her.

"Miss Yori, you have a guest that would like to talk to you," he said bowing.

"Arg…Jaken, since when are you so proper? It's killing me you demon imp." you say as you grab his bald head. "Where are they?" Jaken squeaks and then says, "In the study by Lord Sesshoumaru's room."

"Where's that at?"

"I'll take you there," Rin says happily as she takes your hand and leads you to the west wing of the second floor. She leads you to a door and says, "there's the study. Down there, exactly 4 doors down is Lord Sesshoumaru's room. I don't know what's in the other three doors."

"Thank you Rin," you say as you open the door and see your best friend and 'your' group.

*Jaken's Point of View*

You're doing your chores and keeping track that everyone else is doing theirs when Yume came and told you that there was a half-demon and humans at the door. You waddle to the door and see Inuyasha and the humans that travel with him turning to leave.

You run as quick as you could to get to them. You eventually catch up to them before they left the palace grounds.

"Weird human girl," you say, addressing Kagome, "do you know Yori?"

"Yori?!" Kagome says, "of course I know her… why? Have you seen her?"

"She's been traveling with us…" you start but Inuyasha interrupts.

"Come on Kagome, she's a goner."

"No! Please don't I beg of you…she needs help…"you plead.

"What?" Kagome says shocked.

"Naraku kidnapped her weeks ago, I don't know what exactly happened when she was with him, but she hasn't been the same…neither has Lord Sesshoumaru… Rin came to me a couple days ago and said that Yori hurt herself…please help her." you plead.

"No…she's not…"Kagome says mostly to herself. "Inuyasha, I can't leave Yori, especially if she's cutting again…"

"Cutting?" asked Shippo.

"Self-harm, she used to purposefully hurt herself by cutting herself to get rid of the pain after her parents died. Then she didn't feel like there was any purpose in life, but she eventually stopped after four years…if she's doing it again, then she finds no reason to live…if she keeps doing it…she'll kill herself." Kagome replied.

"Ok…does Sesshoumaru know about this?" Inuyasha says to you.

"Not exactly; he left a few days ago, and has yet to return…if you help Yori, I know he would greatly appreciate it…" you reply

"How's that?" the demon slayer asked.

"Ever since Yori came back from Naraku's, Lord Sesshoumaru is always around her, even when she's asleep…he stands at her door, looking at it or goes on her balcony…" you reply.

"Astonishing…it seems that he cares for her…" says the monk

"A human…" Inuyasha smirks. "Ok, let's do this." You lead the group to Sesshoumaru's study and go get Yori.

*Yori's Point of View*

"Kagome!" you shriek happily as you race to your best friend. The two of you embrace then you hug Inuyasha. -Wow…I never noticed how much he looked like Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru, where are you- you think as you greet Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well…we were traveling and seen the palace and thought maybe we would get to stay the night…but Inuyasha noticed it was Sesshoumaru's palace and turned to leave, but Jaken came out and asked us to stay and help you," Shippo states as everyone but you glares at him.

"Help me?!" you ask as Kagome grabs your arm. You jerk away and say, "not here." You walk out of the study, Kagome following you. You go two doors down, closer to Sesshoumaru's room and open to find a sitting room. When you go in, Sesshoumaru's scent hits your noses and you begin to cry. Kagome wraps her arms around you and says, "It's ok…everything will be ok."

"No it won't…"

"Yori…let me see…" she says as she pulls you away and looks at your bandaged arms. "How long?"

"Since Naraku…."

"What happened with Naraku that got you doing this?"

"He…he…." you cry

"He what?" asked Inuyasha as he came in.

"Yori, did he touch you?" Kagome asks.

"I can't get rid of him…he's everywhere…" you cry as you collapse onto the floor and cry.

"Yori…" Inuyasha whispers as he and Kagome bring you close to them (by the way, they're sitting next to each other…my 'editor' thought that they were tearing you apart…lol).

"Mommy…" you hear Rin say at the door.

"Mommy?" Inuyasha asks whispering.

"You can come in; you don't have to stand at the door." Kagome says as you reach for Rin.

Rin ran into your arms and said, "Please don't cry Yori…"

"You called me mommy," you whisper in her shoulder "…mommy…"

"I'm sorry…" Rin whimpered and tears began to form in her eyes.

Kagome took her out of your arms and whispered, "be strong little girl…you just saved her."

*Three Days Later*

(The gang is still there and you became your old self again)

"Will you stop pacing?" Inuyasha said.

"I wonder where he's at…" you mumble.

Kagome smiles as Inuyasha perks up. "Who?"

"Sesshoumaru," you reply.

"Why are you worried about him? He's a cold-insensitive jerk who hates humans and thinks he's all-powerful." Inuyasha scoffs, looking behind you.

You stop pacing and glare at him. "You want me to tell you something?! Sesshoumaru is a great guy! He is just like you, in the sense he builds walls to protect himself from getting hurt…and if you haven't realized, Rin's human and she was traveling with them before I came around…if you want to talk like that half-breed, then you need to leave."

"Yori…" Kagome whispers shocked as she noticed your eyes turned black.

"Hn…" Inuyasha shrugged, "you love him don't you?"

"Of course…." you whisper and blush a crimson red.

"See…there's no need to get mad…" Inuyasha mutters.

"What?" you say as you turn behind you to see Sesshoumaru's crimson eyes. "Sessh…omaru" you whisper as you ran to him. You throw your arms around him and cry into his shoulder.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You enter your palace and was greeted by Jaken. "Milord, before you get mad…I want you to know that Inuyasha and his humans are here…they've been here for a few days…they have helped Yori…well at least Inuyasha and Kagome…" he stammers.

You growl angrily as you pushed past Jaken and into the main sitting room where you caught Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yori's scent. -Why that low-life mutt…what does he have that I don't? - you think as you see Yori's continued pacing. You smile at yourself when you realized that she did that before…

"Will you stop pacing?" Inuyasha said.

"I wonder where he's at…" she mumbles.

Kagome smiles as Inuyasha perks up. "Who?"

"Sesshoumaru," she replies as your heart stopped.

"Why are you worried about him? He's a cold-insensitive jerk who hates humans and thinks he's all-powerful." Inuyasha scoffs, looking at you. Your vision becomes a red haze in anger -How dare that half-breed say that in my house! - you think as Yori stops pacing and glares at Inuyasha "You want me to tell you something?! Sesshoumaru is a great guy! He is just like you, in the sense he builds walls to protect himself from getting hurt…and if you haven't realized, Rin's human and she was traveling with them before I came around…if you want to talk like that half-breed, then you need to leave."

"Yori…" Kagome whispers shocked as she looked at Yori.

"Hn…" Inuyasha shrugged, "you love him don't you?"

"Of course…." she whispers as she put her head down. The breath in your lungs slammed out and time seemed to stop. -She loves me…me- you think as Inuyasha mutters, "See…there's no need to get mad…"

"What?" Yori says as she turns to see your crimson eyes. "Sessh…omaru" she whispered as she ran to you. She throws her arms around yourr waist and begins to cry in relief. -Yori…- you say as you wrap your arms around her and squeeze her to your body, smiling that she didn't tense. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the two of you shocked. "Yori…my little human…" you whisper as she looks up at you. Her large eyes were a dark turquoise color.

"Please don't leave again," she whispers and your heart stopped.

"Yori…" you start as you pull away.

"Yes milord," she says bowing her head.

-Milord…what happened to- you think "Sesshoumaru…"you whisper to Yori.

"Of course Sesshoumaru," she smiles, her eyes lightening.

"May I talk to Inuyasha and Kagome…alone?" you ask.

"If you promise you won't hurt them," she replies.

"I give you my word," you reply as she nods and walks out of the room.

**Chapter 12: Deal**

*Still Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You watch as Yori left the room and then turned to your half-breed brother and his human.

"Sesshoumaru?" asked the human girl, Kagome.

"What human?" you say calmly.

"Do you love Yori?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Sesshoumaru, Yori cares and loves you, anyone can see that. Kagome just wants to know that she won't get hurt." Inuyasha snarled.

"I won't hurt her," you say.

"Thank you," Kagome says to you.

"I'm not doing it for you," you reply coldly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," you hear Rin whisper timidly. You soften as you look at her.

"What is it Rin?"

"Yori won't let anyone in her room and I hear talking."

"I'll go up and check on her in a minute."

"Thank you!" she says as she runs off to find Jaken.

"She did it again," Kagome whispers, shaking her head.

"Did what?"

"Summon…she doesn't really control it, she probably did it on accident…" Kagome sighs.

"Hn…what did you want to talk to us about Sesshoumaru…"

You growl and then say, "I wanted to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal."

"You take Rin and Jaken for three days and I will help you defeat Naraku."

"And why would I want that?"

"I have some jewel shards too…"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want us to take Rin and Jaken?" Kagome asks.

"I wish to be alone with Yori…if you need to know."

"Please don't hurt her…"

"I already said I wouldn't…"

"Hn…fine…" Inuyasha huffed. You took the piece of the Shikon Jewel and tossed at Kagome. Then walked out heading toward Yori's room.

When you arrived at her door, Jaken greeted you worriedly, "Milord, she is acting weird…"

"Leave Jaken, find Rin and get her ready…you and her are going to be with Inuyasha for three days." you reply coldly, knocking on Yori's door.

"But milord…why…" Jaken started, but you gave him a cold glare and silenced him. He then took off, trying to find Rin.

"Yori…" you called as you knocked on the door again.

"I hope he didn't hear…." you hear Yori whisper. -Hear what? - you thought as you heard a male reply, "Don't worry Yori." Anger blinded you as you busted through the door.

*Yori's Point of View*

You're sitting in your room, thinking about your feelings for Sesshoumaru and daydreaming about a 'fairy-tale' life with him when you hear a man say, "what is it that bothers you?" You look up and see familiar amber eyes and silver eyes. You notice he had one stripe on each cheek and a kind aura.

"Who are you? What do you want?" you asked shrinking back.

"Well my name is Inutashio. I have two sons that you are familiar with, Inuyasha is my youngest boy and of course Sesshoumaru is the oldest." he smiles.

"Sesshoumaru's father?"

He laughed, "is it so shocking?"

"Why hasn't he mentioned you…do you live here? If so…then why haven't I seen you before…how did you get in here?"

"Well…me and him didn't end well…you see I died after Inuyasha was born, trying to help him and his mother, Izayoi, from a greedy human male. You summoned me…in which I believe it was accidental…" he explains.

"Wow…so you're the one who made tetsigua (sp?) and tensigua (sp?)…"

"Well not exactly," he laughed.

"Well…you know what I mean…" you laughed.

"Well what is that is bothering you?"

"I like Sesshoumaru…and I know he doesn't like humans…"

"Well I wouldn't worry about it… I have watched him, he seems to have a liking of you too…" he replied as you blushed and you heard a knock on the door and Sesshoumaru calling you.

"I hope he didn't hear…" you blush as Inutashio placed his hand on your shoulder and said, "Don't worry Yori." as Sesshoumaru busted through the door angrily.

"Sessh…oumaru…" you mutter as Sesshoumaru locked eyes with his father.

"Father?" he said with shock lining his voice.

"Hello my son."

"How?"

"Well…it was my fault, I kind of thinking and umm….yeah he showed up," you laughed awkwardly.

Sesshoumaru raced over to you and took you in his arms. "Yori…you scared me…" he whispered in your ear. "Kagome told me…but I didn't believe her…" You closed your eyes and took in his scent. You heart began to race and it became hard to breathe.

"Looks like you found someone to protect… live well my son…" Inutashio said as he began to fade.

You opened your eyes and see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes like molten amber. "We must go say bye to Rin and Jaken."

"Why? Where are they going…" you ask.

"Well I want to spend time with you…so they are traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha for a few days."

"Well, are they coming back?"

"Yes…don't worry."

"Ok," you smile as you allow him to lead you to the Great Room.

**Chapter 13: Special Night Pt. 1**

When you arrive downstairs, Rin greets you by saying, "mommy, I get to go play with Shippo!"

"That's great," you reply as you squat down and hug her.

"You better be good for Jaken," Sesshoumaru says warmly to her.

"Yes daddy…I…"

"Daddy?"

"I mean Lord Sesshoumaru." she said quickly, tears in her eyes.

"Rin…come here," Sesshoumaru says as he squats down beside her.

"Yes, milord." she says as she walks to Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Do you see me as a father?"

"Well…I have a mommy…and I need a daddy…" she replied.

Sesshoumaru smiles and kisses her forehead, "ok… Be good."

You smile as Rin runs to join Inuyasha's group saying, "Bye Mommy and Daddy!"

You both stand up and you put your hand on his arm, "Daddy huh?"

"Yeah…and I think I like it…" he smiled down at you and then bent to brush his lips on yours, "but I like that more." You smile as he picks you up bridal style and carries you to his room.

He gently puts you on his large bed and walks over to the cherry armoire, and pulls out a black kimono. "Uhh…Sesshoumaru," you say uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru laughs as he turns to you, "don't worry love, I just want to feel you next to me tonight. I will be right back, please stay little human."

"O…ok," you blush as you lay back on his bed.

When he returned, he just wore the black bottoms. You stared at his muscular chest in wonder. Sesshoumaru smiled, "like what you see?"

You blush in response, "well…ummm…what do you think?"

"If you stare any harder, I may not have much of a chest," he laughed.

"Yeah," you laugh as he climbed beside of you. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you.

When he broke the kiss, you had stars in your eyes, "wow," you blush.

"Hn… not that wowish…" he smiled.

"Well…you know, you've been the best kisser I have ever had…" you blush even harder.

"Ok, then that is a large wow factor," he laughed as he pulled you into him. You lay your head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Sesshoumaru," you whisper.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Thank you."

"For…"

"Everything."

"Little one, don't worry, I will make sure Naraku will NEVER lay a hand on you again, I swear it."

"Thank you…again." you whisper as you drift off to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Chapter 14: Terror Strikes**

_You are in complete darkness and begin to panic. You hear Naraku laughing and you start to run. "Why run my love?" you hear Naraku ask in your neck as his arms wrap around your waist. _

"_What do you want with me?" you cry._

"_You and my child of course," Naraku replies._

"_What?!" you scream._

"_My child…our child that you carry within you…" he smiles._

"_No!" you scream as you push him away, "I will never have your child!"_

"_It's too late my dear," Naraku laughs_

You wake up in cold sweat, your heart pounding in your chest. You look at Sesshoumaru who was peacefully asleep. You trace the crescent moon on his forehead lazily… "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru…take care of Rin…ok," you whisper as you kiss his cheek and climb out of bed. "I…I love you…" you whisper as you walk out and into your room.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You lay listen to Yori mumble in her sleep, listen as her heart began to race. You sense as she begins to wake up, so you close your eyes and act as though you were asleep. You felt her trace your mark and smile, "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru…take care of Rin…ok," she whisper as she kisses your cheek and climb out of bed. "I…I love you…" Yori whispers as you hear the door open and her walking out of your room. -Sorry? - you think as the smell of blood hit your nose.

Your eyes jolt open as you throw yourself out of bed and toward Yori's room. "YORI!" you scream as you break through the door.

*Yori's Point of View*

You shut your door and begin to cry as you grab your daggers. "Remember this Naraku! I will NEVER have your child…nor will you ever have me!" you scream as you stab yourself in the stomach. You shudder in pain as you redraw your dagger and re-stab yourself. "YORI!" you hear Sesshoumaru yell out as your door breaks through and you fall to the floor. "No!" he cried out, as he gathered you in his arms and started to plead with you. "Please Yori, don't leave me…"

"Sesshoumaru…" you stammer.

"Please…you…you're the only one I can ever love…you gave me life…please don't leave…" he whispered as tears began to hit your face.

"I…I can't…his…child," you whisper as the final breath escaped your lungs.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"No…" he whispers then screams out. You pick up the love of your life and carry her into your room. You grab your Tenseiga and plead for it to help you. You swipe the blade across her and watch her chest rise. You throw the sword down and hug onto Yori.

"Please don't ever do that again?! Please…am I that horrible?" you sob into her silken black hair.

"Ses…sho…maru…." she muttered.

"Why?" you cry.

"I…I can't have his child…I don't want him…" she sobbed.

"What did you mean?" you asked.

"Naraku…his baby…was…in me…" she sobbed and your heart stopped.

"Baby…no…Yori, if you were pregnant, I would have known…"

"He told me…"

"It was just a dream…"

"I'm sorry," she says as she hugs you.

"Don't leave me…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" you reply as you kiss her passionately.

**Chapter 15: Special Night pt 2**

*Yori's Point of View*

Sesshoumaru breaks the kiss and looks at you with stars in his eyes, "please don't do that again…"

"I promise," you whisper as you see tears glittering his golden eyes. Sesshoumaru bends his head over you again and claims your mouth. First it was gentle and kind, now it was filled with everything, wanting and demanding everything in return. His hands grip at your sides gently. You push your body closer to his and wrap your arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss and his golden eyes were molten. "I want you," he said huskily.

"You have me," you reply innocently.

"No…I want you, I want you to be with me," he said awkwardly.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Be my mate…stay with me," he whispered, dropping his head.

"Sesshoumaru…" you whisper as you lift his head, "I will always stay with you silly."

"I'm not silly," he pouted, reminding you of a small child.

"Yes you are… you hid your emotions for so long you find it awkward when you do…plus, I already said I wouldn't leave you, so what's there? Me to say," you laugh as you kiss his pouted lip.

He smiled a breath-taking smile as he took claim of your mouth again, but this time he shortly broke it. "Do you want me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want you."

He began to kiss you hungrily, and with each kiss, you matched. He then slipped your kimono off and stared at your curvy body in wonder. You heard him take a swift breath as he kissed you again. His hands began to explore your body gently, memorizing each indent and curve. He moved your neck, kissing and nipping. As he moved down your body, his hand found your haven. He looked up at you, and instead of seeing your beloved Sesshoumaru, you seen the crimson eyes of Naraku. You begin to struggle and cry as he lifted himself off of you and hold on to you. "Shhh…it's ok…" he whispered as your cries began to subtle sobs.

"Sess…houmaru…" you whimper as you move closer to him.

"It's me little human," he whispered in your hair.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

Your body clenched as she whimpered your name. –Damn that half-breed piece of shit! - you curse as you hold onto her. "It's me little human," you reply. Your body was demanding that you take your mate, but you wanted to give her time, her first wasn't wanted and still fresh in her mind.

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," you replied taking in her scent. You knew the moment that she saw him and cursed yourself for asking for so much.

"No its not…" she said, and your heart sank. –what is she talking about? - you thought. "I want you…but I'm too much of a coward to have you."

"Yori," you say angrily, pushing her away, "I never, NEVER want to hear that from you again! You understand me?" –How can she think that? She puts up with me, a heartless demon who cannot show emotion.-

"Yes," she whispered sadly.

"Just because you're scared to have an intimate, physical relationship doesn't mean you're a coward. What Naraku did to you is still fresh, and will stay fresh in your mind, you can't think that you will forget about it and will be able to move on…"

"Thank you," she whispered and drifted to sleep in your arms. –Damn human!- you cursed at her jokingly –Father…now I see- you say to the heavens as you too drift off beside Yori, happy that she was yours.

**Chapter 16: Mate (Mature)**

When you awoke, Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. –I wonder where he went- you thought as you saw a beautiful kimono laying on your bed with a note, written in Sesshoumaru's beautiful hand-writing, _Yori, don't worry, I'm still here. I had to take care of some business. If you wake and I'm not here, I may be in my office…or outside._ "How sweet," you whisper as you dress in the light pink kimono with white cherry blossoms. You then walk out on the balcony and smile at the beautiful scenery. The towering waterfall with the serene lake surrounded by all the flowers, that you learned was favored by Sesshoumaru's mother. You looked down and seen Sesshoumaru, you smiled as he looked up at you.

You ran out of his room and to the gardens. He greeted you at the door, and you jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Miss me?" he asks

"Ummm…not to much," you joke as he puts you on the ground. "I just left you a few minutes ago…but in those few minutes seemed eternity."

"Well…" he started, but you took claim of his mouth before he could finish.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you into him. "What was that about?" he asked when you pulled back breathlessly.

"Well…about last night," you blushed and Sesshoumaru tensed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Stubborn dog…" you mutter, getting a raised eyebrow from him. You laugh as you say, "I thought about last night…about what you said."

"So?"

"Well lovey, we didn't finish…" you blushed

"In time."

"Fine…" you huffed as you pushed his chest and shuddered, remembering his perfect muscular chest. He let go of you and you sulked over to the large waterfall.

You flopped down and pouted. "You're worse than Rin." Sesshoumaru laughed as he approached you.

"No I'm not," you sigh as you stand up and face him.

"Yes…" he started as you kiss him again.

This time, you push at his top trying to get it off of him. He broke the kiss and looked at you. "Don't stop me…just let me have this one thing…please?" you plead.

"Why?"

"I want this…"you whisper as you took his top off and kissed him again.

"You sure?" he asked as you explored his muscular chest.

"Of course…" you reply as you gently push him to the ground. "I want you…I want to feel you…be with you... I can't live life in fear of the past…" You straddle him and continue to kiss him.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You wake up and smile at Yori's sleeping form. -She looks so peaceful- you thought as you remembered what happened last night. You sigh as you got up, careful not to disturb Yori and got dressed. You pulled out the pink kimono that you had bought when you gone, and wrote her a note explaining where you went so she wouldn't think you left her. You placed both on the foot of the bed and walked out to the gardens remembering the time you spent with your beloved mother when you felt being watched. You looked up and saw Yori's smiling face, and then she was gone. -What did I do? - you thought as she jumped in your arms and kiss you. When the firework-causing kiss was broken, you asked "Miss me?"

"Ummm…not to much," she joke as you puts her on the ground. "I just left you a few minutes ago…but in those few minutes seemed eternity."

"Well…" you started, but she kissed you again, you wrap your arms around her waist pulling as she pulls back with stars in her turquoise eyes. "What was that about?" you smiled

"Well…about last night," she blushed. -Does she regret staying with me? - you tensed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Stubborn dog…" she mutters, shocking you, "I thought about last night…about what you said."

"So?" you reply, your heart pounding -Please don't change your mind-

"Well lovey, we didn't finish…" she smiled as her cheeks got a tint of pink

"In time." you reply as you slowly let out the breath you were holding.

"Fine…" she huffed as she pushed your chest and sulked over to the large waterfall. You sigh as she flopped down stubbornly, reminding you of Rin when she didn't get her way. You start laughing, surprising yourself, "You're worse than Rin."

"No I'm not," she said as she jumped up to face you, her eyes shining bright.

"Yes…" she interrupted you by kissing you again. She started to jerk at your shirt, so you broke the kiss, your body making the demands to take your mate.

Your groin tightened as she pleaded, "Don't stop me…just let me have this one thing…please?"

"Why?" you ask. -last night…-

"I want this…"she replies as she takes your top off and kisses you again, feeding your desires with the soft, demanding kisses.

"You sure?" you ask between clenched teeth, her hands exploring you and her scent beckoning you was driving you crazy.

"Of course…" she replied as she gently pushed you to the ground and straddled you as she continued, "I want you…I want to feel you…be with you... I can't live life in fear of the past…" Your breath caught in your lungs as she began to kiss on your neck.

*Yori's Point of View*

You begin to kiss and nibble Sesshoumaru's neck and hear him moan out, feel his growing erection pushing into your core. You smile as you kiss down his chest, tracing each hard muscle as you stroke his shaft through his pants. He begins to growl and moan.

You hear him take a swift intake of air as you pull his pants off and start ate the length of him; you encircle your fingers around is thick shaft as you watch him shudder. You bend your head down and blow warm air on the broad head before taking him in your mouth.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

You feel her hands starting to stroke you and you moan out in pleasure. Your pants have long since been to hot and rough for your burning skin. She pulls your pants off and wraps her fist around your shaft. Your body clenches tightly as she takes you in the moist haven of her mouth, slowly milking you. You start to tremble in pleasure as your hands tunnel through her hair. You feel your climax slowly climbing as her tongue started going around the bottom of your swelling head, you moan out her name. You feel her smile as she slowly starts to lick even more. "You like this?" she teased as she again took the broad head in her mouth. "What about this?" she asks as she takes you fully in her mouth again, her tight throat causing you to come close to coming.

"Damnit woman," you manage to get out, "you're driving me crazy." Your vision began to get red as she smiled.

"Just what I want." She began to kiss up your body.

*Yori's Point of View*

"Exactly how I want you," you say as you kiss him passionately. His eyes snapped open and showed a crimson red. He gently grabs your arms and rolls you to your back.

"It may not be safe," he manages to get out before he begins to kiss you demandingly.

"Sesshoumaru," you moan as you push your body up at him and he begins to kiss at your neck. You shudder as his gentle kisses began to turn to nips and he removes your kimono and explores your body with his hands. You feel his teeth sink the soft flesh just over your left breast and one of his fingers enter your hot core. You scream out in pleasure as you feel the warm blood trickle down your breast as he licked it up. He entered another finger as you began to ride his hand and he took your breast in his mouth. You moan out as he begins to kiss down your stomach. He smiles as he withdraws his fingers and you whimper.

"You really do want this, don't you?"

"Sesshoumaru…please" you plead as you begin to move restlessly underneath him. He grabs your hips and spreads your legs.

"Not yet, you tormented me…now it's my turn," he smiled wickedly as he kissed your inner thigh. He spreads the folds of skin, revealing your wet core.

"Please," you cry out as his tongue begins to tease your clit. "Sesshoumaru," you scream out as your fingers tunnel through his silver hair and his tongue begins to stab into you. You feel your body tense as you slowly climax with an earth-shattering orgasm.

"You like that?" he teased as he kissed his way back.

"Please Sesshoumaru," you nearly sob out as you feel his broad head at your entrance.

"Please what?" he asks huskily as you grab his hips, "oh…I see." He grabs your hips and lifts you to him, as he slides in you slowly, allowing you to adjust to his size. Your hips buck as he slowly impales you.

"Sesshoumaru," you moan as he holds you down. "Harder…please…" you nearly cry out. He answered your plea by slamming into you. "God," you scream out as your body tightened, holding you at the edge. Another earth-shattering orgasm hit as you hear him yell out your name and he releases his hot seed into you. Your body trembled with aftershocks of the orgasm as Sesshoumaru started to move slowly in and out. "I love you," you whisper as you trace a drop of sweat from his shoulder. He trembles as his golden eyes look into your turquoise pools.

"I love you too Yori. You have quickly became my life," he replies as he bends down and kisses you softly, his tongue licking your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You accept as his tongue does a slow exploration of your mouth. You moan as you bring him closer. He lowers himself on you, careful not to hurt you with his weight. He breaks the kiss, the two of you panting. He lays his head on your chest and you wrap your arms around his head. "Sesshoumaru," you whisper.

"Hmm." he replies lazily, his eyes closed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making it perfect, not objecting, for being there." you smile as he withdraws from you.

"I should be thanking you," he whispers as he falls beside you. You begin to protest when he brushes his thumb across his brand. "All mine."

"Forever and always," you smile as he pulls you close to him, and you drift off to sleep.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"Forever and always," she smiles as you feel tears in your eyes. Thankfully you sense her asleep.

"My angel," you whisper, "what on earth did I do to deserve you?" You too drift off to sleep with your mate in your arms.

**Chapter 17: Return of Jaken and Rin**

The sound of birds chirping and the warmth of the sun caused you to stir. You open your eyes to see Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully next to you. You trace his marks and smiled, remembering what has happened in the past three days. "Always yours," you whisper as he opened his eyes slowly. You laughed as he gently tosses you to your back and begins to kiss you playfully. "Not again," you protest laughing.

"What? Why not?" he pouts.

"Baby…you will be the certain death of me," you laugh as you kiss his pouting lips.

"How's that?" he asks innocently.

"Cause…not only are you an amazing lover, you're very demanding." you laugh.

"Amazing, huh?"

"Well…not really," you smile as he gets up and gets dressed. "You're more like an earth-shattering, sky-soaring lover, but you're very demanding.

He chuckles, "I wouldn't day that good."

"Where did this modest come from? Before you were like, 'I'm all powerful…fear me!' now you're like, 'ehh…I'm not that good." you laughed as you, too, got up and got dressed.

"I like to hear you say it," he laughed as he kissed your forehead.

"Sure," you laugh as you walk out and hear Rin teasing Jaken.

"It's sure gonna be quiet now," he whispered in your ear causing you to blush.

"Shut up," you reply as you walk off from him, going down the stairs to the grand entrance.

"Mommy!" Rin screamed happily when she saw you.

"Hey," you laugh as she almost knocked you down.

"God! You reek," Inuyasha scoffed. "Have fun?" you blushed in response

"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Kagome scolded.

"Why?"

"Cause! I said so" she glared.

"He didn't!" Inuyasha gasped, looking at the mark on your collar bone.

"Yes…I did," Sesshoumaru smiled from behind you.

"OMG! Yori!" Kagome shrieked and hugged you.

"What?" you say innocently.

"You and Sesshoumaru!" she smiled, "duh!"

"What about us?" he asked coldly as you nudge him with your elbow.

"You're sooo cute!"

"Wha…what? Cute? Kagome! She's with a cold-hearted demon…that's not cute!" Inuyasha shrieked. Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with sorrow as your blood began to burn.

"INUYASHA! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!!!" you scream, shocking everyone. "Has it ever occurred to you that Sesshoumaru hates you and your mom because the two of you replaced him and his mom and caused him to lose his only family? HAS IT?!"

"Yori…" Kagome and Sesshoumaru whispered.

"I doubt that!" Inuyasha says back to you.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!!" Kagome screams angrily. "SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Inuyasha's face slammed into the floor. Sango and Miroku came from behind him, looking shocked.

"I know we've missed something…" Miroku muttered to Sango.

"Yeah…" Sango smiled at you.

"He pisses me off," you snarl, "now I see why you hate him…"

"Yori, angel, calm down…" Sesshoumaru said calmly in your ear, hugging you to him.

"How can he say stuff like that?" you ask tearfully.

"Because…at one time it was true."

"No…"

"Yes, I used to slaughter humans and demons alike just for the fun…"

"You don't now!"

"I know…"

"Uhh…Sesshoumaru," Kagome says, "I'm sorry about what Inuyasha said. If you don't want to travel with us to kill Naraku, it's ok."

"Yori…what would you like? Do you want to travel with Inuyasha?" he asked you.

"Well if we do, then I can spend time with Kagome, so it's up to you."

"I'll make sure that Inuyasha stays in line," Kagome smiles.

"Ok," you nod as Sesshoumaru smiles. -I love his smile- you thought as Inuyasha sat up.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru says.

"Yes milord."

"Take Rin upstairs and pack some stuff for her. Yori, why don't you and Kagome go get some of your stuff packed up."

"Ok," you say as you turn around and kiss him, and then run upstairs with Kagome.

When you got upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room (that became your room too), Kagome quickly shuts the door and says, "you and him…really?"

"Yes," you smile.

"Is he good to you? Does he make you happy?"

"Very much so…" you blush.

"Was it good?" Kagome whispered as the two of you packed your large bag.

"What?" you shrieked, blushing a crimson red.

"Was it good?"

"What good?"

"All of it…I'm not dumb Yor…"

"Earth-shattering," you laughed as Sesshoumaru comes in.

"What was?" he asks.

"You," you laugh.

"I got stocked up on your shampoo and soap… I figured you'd be here for a while, so I went and got like a ton," Kagome laughs as she walked past Sesshoumaru. "Take care of her," she whispered to him.

"Always," he smiles at her as she took your bags and walked out.

"What did you hear?" you blushed.

"All of it," he grins boyishly.

"Oh…"

"Do girls always talk about what happens between them and their mates?"

"Well…girls in my time have boyfriends…sometimes doesn't last, but if it's good and they have a close friend that they love to death…sometimes," you reply.

"Oh…"

"Don't sound down…"

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"Of course not silly…I never really wanted one, or needed one…but it's changed."

"Oh…"

"I need you Sesshoumaru…I mean I really need you, I want you…" you smile as you look in his sad eyes. "I want to take away all the pain and sorrow you have…I want to be by your side for the rest of my life…you're my world."

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses you. His kiss had everything he was and wanted put into it. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Umm…"you hear. The two of you break the kiss and turn to the door and see Inuyasha.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said…" he said.

"It's ok little brother," Sesshoumaru says as he leads you out of the room.

"It may be ok with him, but it's not with me half-breed," you say coldly as you pass him. "Honestly, I don't know what Kagome sees in him," you say to Sesshoumaru, causing him to laugh.

"I don't know what you see in me," he says.

"My future," you whisper as you join Kagome and everyone by the main entrance.

"Why me?" he whispers in your ear.

"You are the protector of the weak that never gets recognized…who is always misjudged…" you smile back at him as you walk outside to the dangerous feudal era of Japan, leaving the protection of the palace behind you.

**Chapter 18: Ill**

It's late at night and you are sitting next to Sesshoumaru, listening to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha talk about Naraku. 'It's been three months since we joined them and they act like it's been years.' you smile as your stomach begins to churn. 'Not again.' you retort as vile rises in the back of your throat. You stand up, receiving a glance from Sesshoumaru. "Where are you going?" he asks in his deep voice, making you shiver.

"To the bathroom…" you smile shyly at him and walk into the woods. You notice a small creek a distance away from the group and your stomach rejects its contents, leaving you with a vile taste in your mouth. You rinse your mouth when you hear, "Yori, are you ok?" You turn to see Kagome and Sango's worried faces.

"Umm…yeah, sure," you say, forcing a smile.

"How long have you been getting sick?" Kagome asks.

"I don't know…why?"

"Have you had your period?"

"What! Of course….oh no!" you say as you realized that you were late. "I can't be…can I?"

"It's ok Yori," Kagome smiles gently. "If you are, everything will be fine. Sesshoumaru loves you and won't leave you…especially since it would be his."

"What would be mine?" Sesshoumaru asks coolly behind the three of you.

"Girl talk," you smile watching him stare intently at you with questioning eyes.

"I'll help you find out if so or not, I've got to get more supplies."

"Thanks. Can you get me some more clothes? Like my big hoodies, just in case."

"Yeah sure." Kagome smiled as you took Sesshoumaru's hand and walked back to the group.

The next morning, you woke to hear Kagome and Inuyasha arguing. "Damnit Kagome! We need to find Naraku!"

"Inuyasha we need supplies and I need to get Yori something." she fought back.

"Like what!!!" he shrieks

"None of your business," she hisses back. "I'm going and that's final. I'll bring you something special back." she says as she walks off to go back to her time.

"What is it that you need?" Sesshoumaru asks you quietly.

"Umm…hoodies remember!" you laugh goofily.

"Then why didn't she say that?" he asks not believing you.

"I don't know…" you whisper as you get up and start leaving. He grabs your hand and pulls you to him.

"Yori, what is it that not telling me?"

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru," you say sadly as Rin woke.

"Mommy!" she says happily as she gets up and hugs you.

"Hey sweetie," you smile and hug her back. 'Mommy…'

*Two days later*

"I'm back!" Kagome smiles as she enters Lady Kaede's house. (You've been staying there after Kagome left)

"Kagome!" Shippo shrieked as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Hn…took you long enough," Inuyasha huffed as she threw a small bag at you.

"Everything is in there." she smiled.

"Thanks," you smile back. "I'm gonna go take a bath" you say you walk out with your bag. Minutes later you find a secluded lake and dig into your bag to find the small box.

"Time to find out," you say as you take the test and waited to see the results. You strip down and dive into the lake. You pull your bag over and get your shampoo and lather your black hair that reached your shoulders. You rinsed your hair and got out. Drying off with one of the towels in your bag, you glanced at the small white stick and saw two pink lines. "I am…" you smile as you hear a twig snap causing your heart to pound.

"It's only me and Sango," you hear Kagome say as she appeared into view.

"I'm going to be a mom!" you shriek happily.

"Congrats," Sango and Kagome smile as they hug you.

"Thanks!" you smile.

As the three of you approach the village, your heart begins to pound when you see Sesshoumaru and the guys waiting for you. "I'm scared," you whisper as you take Kagome's hand.

"It'll be ok," she says comfortingly.

"You don't have to say anything right now," Sango says, "it can be a bit intimidating, just wait for the best time."

"Ok." you whisper as you put on a smile and walk up to them.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha snorted at you.

"I would advise you not to talk to my mate like that," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Love, it's ok, he's just impatient." you smile as you kiss his cheek.

"Not to me it's not." he says as he kisses you gently. You begin to smile in the kiss. "What?" he asks as he breaks the kiss.

"I miss that. I miss kissing you." you smile.

"Oh." he says as he kisses you again. You melt into his hard body. His tongue brushes your lower lip, begging for entrance. You part your lips and feel his tongue dart in. You moan as your arms snake around his head. His arms tighten around your waist.

"Umm…." you hear Kagome say cautiously. You break the kiss and feel like you're on cloud nine.

"Hmm…" you smile.

"We're leaving," she laughs.

"Oh…" you grin at her as you take Sesshoumaru's hand and rejoin the group.

**Chapter 19: Kaugra**

You walk for what seems for hours when you see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tense. "What is it baby?" you ask Sesshoumaru softly as you put your hand on his arm.

"We know you're there you witch!" Inuyasha yells as he drew his sword.

"Yori, get back," Sesshoumaru says as he puts you behind him and blades of wind hits him.

"Sesshoumaru!" you cry as you grab him.

"Hn…looks like you got Naraku's human wench after all. He seemed pissed about it," you hear as Kaugra came into view.

"Kaugra," Miroku shouted as he took stance.

"Duh," you whisper as Rin huddles close to you. "It'll be ok baby," you coo to her.

"Yori is not Naraku's wench!" Sesshoumaru growled as he attacked her.

"Dance of Blades," she calls as the blades hit him again.

"Sesshoumaru!" you scream as you see him collapse. You run to him as Kaugra sent another round of her deadly blades at him. You get to his side and feel the blades crash into you, cutting your arms and chest. You scream out in pain as Sesshoumaru growls and attacks her, causing her to flee.

"Yori," he says gently.

"My…" you cry as you hold your stomach. You heart clenched as you sought within yourself and found the little heart beat (forgot to mention, that's one of your abilities as a summoner that you can seek within yourself and assess damage…you just can't do it on purpose).

"Yori," Sesshoumaru says again as he gathers you in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…are you?"

"I'm a demon, these are just scratches," he smiles.

"Good…" you smile.

"KAGOME!!!" you hear Inuyasha yell. Your smile fades as you see Kagome laying in a pool of blood.

"No!" you cry as you break free from Sesshoumaru and run to her. You gather her limb body in your arms and sob.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha falls beside you crying, "Don't go…"

"Yori, Inuyasha, back away." Sesshoumaru says coldly. You look up and meet your blue white eyes to his golden eyes. You lay her down and pull Inuyasha away from Kagome's body. You see Sango and Miroku huddling close to Rin and Shippo crying.

"Aunt Kagome can't be gone," Rin cries into Sango's leg. You glance back at Sesshoumaru and see him draw the Tenseiga. He slashes it over Kagome's body and she moans out sleepily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha says as he rushes over to her.

"Inu..yasha," she says weakly.

"I'm here."

You see Inuyasha bend down and pick up Kagome. You smile at Sesshoumaru, "Thank you."

"For?" he whispers.

"Helping Kagome."

"She's your only family…Inuyasha told me."

"She was…now I have you and the others…" you smile.

"Inuyasha…" he says calmly, " I think it's time…"

"Of course," Inuyasha says as he stands up.

"Time?" you say questioningly as Sesshoumaru grabs your hand and leads you to the bone eater's well

**Chapter 20: Time**

"You need to go back to your own time." Sesshoumaru says to you.

"Why?" you ask as you see Inuyasha talking quietly to Kagome.

"I need you to be safe." he replies.

"I'm safe with you." you whisper as you grab his arm.

"I can't fully protect you…I need you to go back and when it's safe, I'll come and get you…" he says as he wraps his arms around you.

"You promise?"

"I swear." he smiles as he kisses you passionately.

"You'll be ok?" you ask after he breaks the kiss.

"Yes…I will be fine as long as you're safe."

"ok…" you whisper. 'Baby…I need to tell him.'

"I love you Yori."

"I love you too…" you say as you hesitate.

"What's wrong angel?"

"How long will I have to be without you?"

"I don't know…as long as it takes to make it safe."

"You promise you will come back for us?" you ask softly.

"Us?" he asks with a raised brow. You grab his hand and place it on your stomach.

"Yes…us."

"You're not…" he says disbelievingly.

"Yes…I am," you whisper as he grabs you and hugs you tightly.

"That means…" he whispers, "I'm going to be a father…"

"Yes," you whisper fearfully.

"Why do you sound frightened?"

"Do you want it?"

"Of course!" he smiles at you.

"Thank you," you smile back.

"You coming Yori?" Kagome asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yes…" you say sadly. "You will come back for us…right?"

"Yes, I swear it." he says as he kisses you.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too Yori," he says as you fall into the black well.

*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*

"You need to go back to your own time." you say to Yori, watching her eyes turn a light blue

"Why?" she asks as you heart began to break

"I need you to be safe." you reply

"I'm safe with you." she whispers as she grabs your arm.

"I can't fully protect you…I need you to go back and when it's safe, I'll come and get you…" you say as you wrap your arms around her.

"You promise?"

"I swear." you smile as you kiss her passionately.

"You'll be ok?" she asks after you breaks the kiss.

"Yes…I will be fine as long as you're safe."

"ok…" she whispers. 'When this is over, I want to start a family…I'll come back for you…I don't want you to leave, but I swear this…I will come for you,' you thought to yourself. "I love you Yori."

"I love you too…" she replies hesitantly.

"What's wrong angel?"

"How long will I have to be without you?"

"I don't know…as long as it takes to make it safe."

"You promise you will come back for us?" she asks softly.

'Us? What does us mean?' you thought as you ask with a raised eyebrow, "Us?" She grabs your hand and places it on her stomach. 'Us…is she?'

"Yes…us."

"You're not…" you say disbelievingly. 'Is she?'

"Yes…I am," she whispers as you grab her and hug her tightly. 'A child…how? How could I have missed it?'

"That means…" you whisper, "I'm going to be a father…"

"Yes," she whispers with fear in her voice.

"Why do you sound frightened?"

"Do you want it?"

'Do I want it?' you ask yourself. "Of course!" he smiles at you.

"Thank you," she smiles back. 'For?'

"You coming Yori?" Kagome asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yes…" she says sadly as your heart broke. "You will come back for us…right?"

"Yes, I swear it." you say as you kiss her gently.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too Yori," you smile sadly as she falls into the black well. 'I love you with everything in me, I swear it won't be long.'


End file.
